1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis of the morphology of a semiconductor wafer's bulk defect and surface defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a semiconductor device uses a wafer of Si crystal as its primary material. The device is fabricated through processes where several films are formed on the wafer and then patterned. The Si crystal wafer can be classified into various types according to the ways of growing its crystals. Recently, there has been chiefly used a wafer whose crystals are grown in Czochralski's method.
However, wafers may be formed with bulk defects or surface defects on them during the process of growing the crystals. To prevent in advance failures caused by those defects formed and present on the wafer itself during semiconductor device manufacture, an analysis of the defects is carried out. According to prior art, however, the morphology of the bulk defect or surface defect cannot be investigated precisely, although the analysis of their distribution or location is enabled. Due to this problem, the causes of failure occurring during semiconductor device manufacturing using wafers or produced from the semiconductor device are not found out exactly. The unattainable analysis of morphology of the bulk defect or surface defect existing within a wafer reduces the semiconductor device's reliability because it prevents the cause of the semiconductor device's failure from being examined.